Kyo and Yuki's Secret
by Saku-Dae-Hex
Summary: Kyo and Yuki love each other But they have to keep it secret. Here are a series of drabbles about how they will pull off the secret. KyoXYuki Bad summary. R&R! No flames please. By: Saku Edit: Lashind
1. I remember

Hi! Okay this will fun! This is Saku again! Hee-hee! Sorry no Hex yet…But this is another YukiXKyo fic. This will be a series of drabbles about Yuki and Kyo keeping there love secret.

WARNINGS: Contains Yaoi, and some OOCness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket.

Just another normal day. Sitting in my cat's room, laying my head on his shoulder. Kyo was stubborn and could be really rude, but once you get to know him well and he starts to open up to you that is when you realize what a great guy he is! I still can't believe that he loves me back. The day I told him I loved him I thought he would freak out and leave not coming back, but…instead he stayed here and told me he loved me too. We shared our first kiss then. I thought that it would be smooth sailing from there, but not when you want to keep it a secret.

Kyo and I have had to hide our love for each other from everyone, which isn't easy when you live with a pervert. Like that one time…

_We we're sitting in my room on my bed, facing each other. We leaned in and we we're about to kiss until…_

"_Yuki! Kyo! Aya is here!...what are you guys doing?"_

"_Uh…" Kyo head-butted me. "You damn rat! I told you to stay out of my room!"_

"_Stupid cat, this is my room." I punched Kyo in the face._

"_I'm going to leave before this gets messy." Shigure ran out of the room shutting the door. I went over by Kyo._

"_I'm sorry Kyo, are you alright?"_

"_I'm fine did you have to punch so hard?" Kyo got to his feet and went back to side on the bed._

"_I'm sorry." I sat next to Kyo and was about to kiss his cheek, until he turned his head so I would kiss his lips instead. That kiss lead to a night, I would never forget._

I sighed out of love. Kyo lifted my head up to look at his face and smiled. We kissed each other passionately. It's times like this I wished we we're alone more often.

Oh I hoped you liked his Drabble. Please review! No flames! If you want I was thinking about making the next one a flashback of what just happened with Shigure's POV. What do you think of that? Or should I go to more KyoXYuki? You tell me, and I'm free for ideas. Tell me and I will put it! Thank you! Bai bai.


	2. I remember Shigure's POV

YAY I'm back and I have polls of what you said I should do!

VOTES:

2 They should be longer!

1 Shigure's POV  
1 Just make both!

1 Guys. Weird.

1 Ima pervert

4 Other (Its cute, continue, take care of your PC, etc.)

Since only 2 people actually voted I will first make Shigure's POV.

Also today I'm being a little lazy so I won't really respond to your reviews. Instead…

**_Thanks to… _**MoonWolf113, CaptainLidya, half-deomon628, AznEyes, The New Shinigami Hikari, Red Kitsune Flames, Parisu Enomoto, Dorayaki

Now anime.freakazoid…tsk tsk tsk. I know they are both guys, weird it may be but, why did you even read it? If it was cuz you didn't know what yaoi was; well now you know. And yes I am weird too!

WARNINGS: Yaoi! OOCness. And if you don't like it scram! This Chapter is SHIGURE'S POV!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fruits Basket! –cries- Well if I owned it, it wouldn't be as good.

**I Remember…(Shigure's POV)**

"I wonder when Tohru will get back…" I said to myself while cleaning off the table. Kyo and Yuki are being quiet again. Wow, I think something like this happened before…Ah yes, I remember.

_"So where are you right now, Aya?" I was on the phone with Aya and he was on his way over._

_"Not to worry Gure-san I can see your house as we speak!"_

_"Where are you now my love?" Then like on cue there was a knock on the door. "I got to go Aya, someone is here." I hung up the phone and got up to answer the door._

_I opened the door to see my Aya standing there. "Aya! I have missed you!" We had our spiel on if we were cheating on each other and we did our finger symbol. I let him in and we sat down._

_"Gure-san where is my brother, I have missed him so much!"_

_"Oh I'll go get him!" _

"_Get Kyo too!"_

"_Alright Aya!" I got up and skipped to Kyo's room. Only to find he wasn't there, so I thought maybe he was in Yuki's room starting a fight._

_I danced over to Yuki's room and opened the door._

_"Yuki! Kyo! Aya is here!...what are you guys doing?" I stared at the boys sitting on Yuki's bed. They looked like they were going to kiss each other. What in the world is going on?_

_"Uh…"Out of nowhere Kyo head-butted Yuki. "You damn rat! I told you to stay out of my room!"_

"_Stupid cat, this is my room." Yuki punched Kyo forcing him to fall off the bed._

_"I'm going to leave before this gets messy." I dashed out of the room and ran down by Aya._

_"What's wrong, Gure? Where is my brother?" Aya cocked his head in confusion._

_I sat back down in my chair and sighed. "Kyo and Yuki's are fighting again and I didn't want to watch them ruin my beautiful house again"_

_Aya laughed. "Do you think they will ever stop fighting?"_

_"You know, sometimes I wonder if they're fighting. They seem to be alone a lot lately and it gets quiet."_

_Aya laughed again, "What do you think there doing having sex?" We both laughed at this remark until we heard some noises upstairs, like a squeaky bed, and some voices we couldn't quite make out._

_Aya and I looked at each other. "You know Aya, sometimes I wonder."_

_BANG! "DAMNNIT THAT HURT!"_

_"Oh, I think it's just our imagination Gure. Maybe we shouldn't think Kyo and Yuki to be like us." We laughed the night away getting carried away by our imaginations. Aya even spent the night while Tohru stayed at Saki's._

Oh, what a night. I can't believe we would even _think _Yuki and Kyo to be together, that's nonsense!Yet I keep wondering how they can be in the same house and not make a single sound. I guess its one of those questions the world will never know.

Whoot! Chapter is done! I'm sorry I've been so slow. Please review and please no flames. Bai bai Love you all! Especially my editor and hero, Lashind! We all love you!


	3. A Note for All!

TO ALL MY READERS!!!!!!!

To start off I would like to say I am VERY VERY SORRY!!!! I know no updates for like ever!!! Im really have been busy. I have a job now, yay! and school has totally been a pain but its out on the 30th so do not worry! I have notes for all my fics and I do not feel like giving one for each book sorry so just scroll to the story or stories you love. I hope I didn't lose any of you:(

**CURIOSITY KILLED THE CAT FANS!!**  
Again I am VERY SORRY! I have it done on paper I just need to transfer it. I thank you all for the support and for putting up with my late updates. And I would like to proudly announce that there IS a SEQUEL!!! I know sqee! I'm sure you all will love it. I know I will once I write it...for now its still in my head. So please keep reading!!

**SOHMA KILLER FANS!!**  
SORRY! I know this story gets very suspense on every chapter and Im a jerk for not continuing. I have the next chapter finish I just need to transfer it from my writing notebook its supposed to be for biology...oops! to the computer. Trust me its gunna make you cry, again I cried writing it. Oh and Kohana will be in more so watch out for dramatics!! Hope you enjoy it and I will write soon!!!

**SUDDEN PASSION FANS!!**  
I have made up my mind. I will continue this story, but I expect that cookie through the mail! You know who you are.._glare_ anyways…it will be up soon and thanks for not letting me give up. Hang on everyone!

**KYO AND YUKI'S SECRET FANS!!**  
Alright one will be here soon. I just have to find the sheet that's has all my ideas for them on it...its SOMEWHERE in my room... well just review telling me ideas you may have for my story!! Thank you for chewing my ass about this stuff!!

**ANOTHER ANNOUNCEMENT FOR EVERYONE!!**  
I love you all and I want you to know that!! Also if you really enjoy my stories and my writing style then keep and eye out for a book I'm planning on publishing once I finish it. My goal is December 25th, so hopefully it's done! It's called Thousand Year Replacement: Death. So wish me luck and buy it if you see it!!! Love you all!!

So much love you'll probably die soon!  
Sakurako Sohma


End file.
